


Why did you change?

by Overcast_Alpha



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Idk i might edit this, M/M, might write more stories for x-men focusing around this ship and many others i have, was rewatching x-men movies, why do i always write at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overcast_Alpha/pseuds/Overcast_Alpha
Summary: Charles wonders, why did Erik change?





	Why did you change?

It was night time. 

Charles would be sleeping in his room, but he couldn’t.

Well, of course he couldn’t- he almost just got killed by who he thought was a friend.

Charles sighs deeply, leaning back in his new wheelchair.

Erik was now Magneto.

There was nothing Charles can do to help him now.

If only he hadn’t fallen for hi-

Wait, did he truly like Erik? 

Charles ponders hard on the thought.

Yes, he did.

He was foolish now, wasn’t he?

Acting like a foolish teenager trying to get over a crush.

Why? Why did Erik betray them? Him?

Just because of the way humanity had treated them?

For the rest of the night, Charles could’t fall asleep.

He needed to find a way to help Erik.

But how?


End file.
